Le Vol Retour
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de "The Flight Home" de Fluffy-CSI : Vérité ou Conséquences post-épisode. L'épisode reprenait au QG mais que s'était-il passé sur le vol retour ? Tiva insinué.


_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : Fluffy-CSI_

* * *

« Gibbs, » Ziva lui fit un léger signe de tête alors qu'il mettait son casque de camouflage sous le bras et prenait l'arrière de leur chancelante procession, visiblement prêt à rattraper le premier d'eux trois qui perdrait son équilibre en chemin vers leur avion d'évacuation.

La supportant à sa droite était Tony, qui, malgré son visage tuméfié et le vertige occasionnel du au sérum de vérité, semblait plutôt stable sur ses pieds. Sur sa gauche était McGee, qui semblait en pire état si c'était possible et avait visiblement été frappé fort dans la jambe entre autres : il boitait et essayait de le cacher.

Elle était reconnaissante pour leur présence sous ses bras : sans eux elle aurait dû ramper hors de ce dépotoir de camp dans lequel ils l'avaient gardé. Les jambes de Ziva avaient été autant rudoyées que le reste d'elle mais c'était le manque de nourriture et la soudaine décharge d'adrénaline quand Salim avait approché ce couteau de son cou qui l'empêchait de se tenir debout sans aide.

« Vous deux faites une pause, » Gibbs dit dans leur dos. « Je m'en charge. »

DiNozzo commença à protester mais un regard de Gibbs le fit taire et il se décala tandis que son boss glisser un bras autour de la taille de Ziva et prenait son poids de lui et de McGee. « Tu aurais pu appeler, Ziva, » la taquina gentiment Gibbs.

« Je suis navrée, Gibbs. » Elle prit une inspiration, la retint, puis expira. « Vous n'aviez pas besoin de venir ici. Vous pensiez que j'étais morte mais vous avez quand même risqués vos vies. Pourquoi ? »

« Tony ne te l'a pas dit ? » Il sourit légèrement. « Vengeance. »

* * *

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'avion, McGee et Gibbs sur un banc et Ziva et Tony en face d'eux sur un autre. « ça va ? » Lui demanda-t-elle prestement lorsqu'elle remarqua DiNozzo vaciller au roulis de l'avion.

« Oh, parfaitement. J'avais fini par m'habituer à avoir un bras cassé, un mois ou deux de plus c'est de la gnognote. »

Elle haussa ses sourcils et avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter se saisit de son bras, le serrant brièvement.

« Aie ! Qu'est… » Il se dégagea vivement.

En face d'eux, McGee regarda son partenaire gémir et ouvrit la bouche pour intervenir.

« Laisse, » Gibbs lui ordonna du coin de la bouche.

« Mais elle … »

« Elle vérifie son bras, McGee. »

« On dirait plutôt qu'elle veut le lui casser. Peut-être qu'elle est toujours en rogne … »

« Si elle voulait le tuer, elle l'aurait fait en Israël il y a quatre mois. Laisse-les tranquilles. »

McGee soupira. « Oui, boss. »

« Ce n'est pas cassé, » annonça Ziva. « Juste plein de bleus. »

« Comment tu sais ? T'es devenu médecin pendant les quatre mois où on ne t'a pas parlé ? »

Elle lui lança un regard noir. « Il n'y a pas d'école de médecins dans les camps terroristes. Je le sais parce que je n'ai rien senti de bizarre en serrant ton bras. » Quand il se mit à râler, elle ajouta : « Et parce que ton visage n'a pas la même couleur que lorsque tu te l'étais cassé la dernière fois. »

« Hum. » Il était sur le point de lui parler justement de cette « dernière fois » mais il préféra se taire et au lieu de ça, il regarda le plafond de l'avion. « T'es ok ? Je veux dire, plus ou moins ? »

« Je vais bien. »

« On a dû pratiquement te traîner hors de là, » commenta l'air de rien Tony sans la regarder.

« Si tu avais été affamé et battu pendant trois moi, toi aussi tu aurais dû être trainé hors de là, » répliqua-t-elle. « Je vais bien. »

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? »

Malgré sa tentative de self-control, ses yeux s'éclairèrent. « Oui ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir été assoiffée pour plus longtemps que je peux m'en souvenir. »

« Ouais, moi aussi. Et ça n'a duré qu'un jour pour moi. » Il sourit légèrement et chercha sous son siège pour ses affaires. « J'ai amené qu'une bouteille, j'espère que ça ne t'embête pas de partager. » Il ouvrit la bouteille et la lui passa.

Elle prit une longue gorgée, qui semblait comme des heures pour sa bouche sèche, puis la lui rendit, à bout de souffle. « C'est délicieux. »

« C'est juste de l'eau. »

« Je m'en fous. C'est délicieux. Maintenant, bois ta part avant que je ne finisse tout. »

Tony pencha la bouteille, considérant ce qu'il lui restait. « T'as presque failli. Mais bon, je vais quand même apprécier les deux gorgées que tu m'as laissées. » Fermant les yeux, il fit un spectacle de faire juste ça puis s'essuya la bouche, ferma la bouteille et la jeta à McGee qui venait tout juste d'ouvrir un livre.

La petite bouteille tapa le bleu sur l'épaule. McGee leva les yeux, surpris, puis ramassa la bouteille et la tendit à Tony. « Y a une raison pour laquelle tu m'as balancé ça à la tête ? »

« Ouais, le Bleu. Echange. Donne-moi la tienne. »

« Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ? »

Tony sourit malicieusement et joua son joker. « Parce que Ziva a soif. »

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, McGee lâcha l'affaire et prit la bouteille qui dépassait de son sac. Il la donna à l'agent du Mossad avec un sourire d'excuse. « Navré qu'on en ait pas apporté pour toi. Si on avait su que c'était une mission de secours on en aurait pris. Euh, non pas qu'on regrette que ça en été une. »

Ziva accepta la bouteille, lui sourit et l'ouvrit.

« Plus d'eau pour toi, Ziva, » dit Gibbs, lui faisant non du doigt. « Il n'y a pas de docteur sur cet avion et les seules toilettes sont les bouteilles en plastique. »

« Ce n'est pas pour moi de toute façon, » répondit-elle en passant la bouteille à Tony.

Il sourit à McGee. « Merci, le Bleu. »

« Hé ! »

« J'ai bu la sienne, McGee. »

Tony prit une gorgée triomphante puis marqua un temps, tendant de nouveau la bouteille à Ziva. « T'es sûre que tu n'en veux plus ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Gibbs haussa les sourcils dans sa direction. « J'ai dit qu'elle n'en aurait plus, DiNozzo. »

« OK. OK boss. » Il prit une autre gorgée et posa la bouteille sur le banc entre lui et Ziva.

Gibbs hocha la tête. « Mettez-vous à l'aise. On a dix heures avant d'arriver. » Et sur ce, il pencha sa tête en arrière, ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

* * *

Tony somnola, payant enfin le prix du cocktail chimique qu'il avait réussi à combattre jusqu'à être en sûreté dans l'avion. Il dormit d'un profond sommeil sans rêves jusqu'à ce que des heures plus tard il réalisa que quelque chose lui chatouillait le nez.

Soudain inquiet que la mission ait été un fiasco et qu'il allait être torturé, il leva une main pour bloquer ce qui l'attaquait. Son poignet tapa dans quelque chose d'osseux et Tony entrouvrit un œil.

Il lui fallut une seconde pour interpréter la masse de truc marron qui lui couvrait à moitié les yeux, et puis il réalisa que c'était des cheveux. Les cheveux de Ziva. Elle aussi avait visiblement été vaincue par Morphée et avait fini avec sa tête contre sa joue. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il venait de taper … sa mâchoire.

Oups.

Il ouvrit totalement les yeux et se prépara à subir sa contre-attaque mais rien ne vient. Ziva restait flasque contre son épaule. Inquiet, il souleva sa tête et lui donna un petit coup de coude. « Ziva. » Pas de réponse. Il lui donna un coup de coude un peu plus fort. « Ziva ? Ça va ? »

Elle grommela quelque chose en Hébreu, bougea son poids, manqua son épaule et finit sur ses genoux, visiblement toujours endormie.

Tony baissa un moment les yeux sur elle, se demandant combien un agent du Mossad devait être épuisé pour ne pas se réveiller après une baffe et un coup de coude.

Puis il réalisa que la tête de Ziva était sur ses genoux et il ne put résister. Précautionneusement, il utilisa sa main libre pour prendre son portable hors de sa poche. Quelques boutons plus tard il visait et prenait la photo qu'il savait serait sa démise si elle la trouvait. Il vérifia qu'il avait bien enregistré la photo, sourit et rangea le portable.

« Ziva va te tuer, » déclara McGee, surprenant Tony qui croyait être le seul éveillé.

Il leva la tête et fixa l'autre homme. « Tu n'as _rien _vu. Tu m'entends, le Bleu ? Rien. »

« Ouais. Rien, » commenta d'un air sceptique McGee. « Tu sais, Tony, j'aurais cru que tu aurais un peu plus de respect vis-à-vis de l'horreur à laquelle nous l'avons arraché. »

« J'ai du respect ! » Protesta-t-il. « Je respecte ce superbe cliché que je viens de prendre, par exemple. »

« Tu n'es pas le moins du monde soulagé ? Ravi de la voir ? Conscient du fait qu'elle a été torturée pendant trois mois ? »

Tony plissa les yeux. « Bien sûr que je le suis. Mais je n'ai pas bavé sur des photos d'elle en bikini pendant des années ! »

McGee leva les yeux au ciel mais admit sa défaite. « Très bien. Je ne lui dirais rien. Mais je ne te protégerai pas quand elle le découvrira. »

« D'accord. » Il regarda la femme dormant sur ses genoux puis de nouveau McGee. « Maintenant dors. »

McGee battit des paupières. « Je n'ai pas sommeil. »

« Ce n'est pas une proposition, McGee. Dors, maintenant. »

McGee leva encore les yeux au ciel avant de faire toute une affaire de les fermer. « J'ai entendu ton appareil, notre marché ne tient plus, Tony. »

« Ouais, ouais. Je veux t'entendre ronfler dans cinq minutes. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ronfle. Ziva m'a dit que tu … »

« McGee ! »

« OK. Dormir… maintenant. »

Tony lui laissa les cinq minutes prévues et quand, content d'entendre un léger ronflement sortir de la bouche de l'autre homme, sourit. « Ziva ? » Murmura-t-il, si bas qu'il s'entendait à peine parler.

Comme il s'y attendait, il n'eut pas de réponse.

Bon. Il se mit au travail, commençant un examen délicat de ce qu'il pouvait voir d'elle. Pas d'hématomes apparaissaient là où il l'avait tapé, et c'était tant mieux. Elle avait une grande coupure sur le front. Un œil au beurre noir. Une petite entaille sur le cou là où le couteau du terroriste avait glissé. Une bosse à l'arrière de la tête. Des griffures sur les deux bras. Il marqua un temps, vérifia encore son visage pour s'assurer qu'elle dormait toujours, et releva son tee-shirt d'un centimètre. Comme il s'y attendait, des bleus couvraient ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir de ses côtes. Il devinait l'état de ses jambes par la faiblesse dont elle avait fait preuve lorsque McGee et lui l'avaient fait sortir du camp.

En résumé, elle était misérable –mais rien ne semblait menacer sa vie. Il toucha sa joue, sentant les croûtes sous ses doigts, souhaitant qu'ils soient venus plus tôt la chercher. Se demandant pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas fait, et si quelque part ça n'avait pas été par crainte de son ressentiment. Il se demanda si cet échec devait être ajouté à la liste des choses pour lesquelles elle le blâmait.

Il souffla lentement et se permit un autre murmure : « A quoi pensais-tu, Ziva ? »

Il se pétrifia quand elle lui répondit d'une voix également basse : « Je pensais à ce que je déciderai de faire quand j'apprendrai pourquoi ma tête est sur tes genoux. »

Tony vacilla et l'aida à se mettre sur son séant. « Tu y es tombée toute seule, merci bien. Tu dors profondément, Officier David. »

Elle se cala et hocha la tête, reconnaissant les faits. « Je n'ai pas dormi plus de quelques minutes sporadiquement pendant des mois. C'était sans doute inévitable. Je suis désolée de t'être tombée dessus. » Elle marqua un temps puis demanda précautionneusement : « Je ne t'ai pas, comment vous appelez ça, 'bavé' dessus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ils baissèrent tous les deux les yeux sur son entrejambe, cherchant des traces de bave, puis se regardèrent dans les yeux. « Na, » sourit-il. « Mais si ça avait été le cas, je l'aurais gardé en souvenir. »

Ziva renifla.

« Alors, euh, » s'avança Tony, « comment tu te sens ? »

« Je vais _bien_, Tony. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de me demander ça ? »

« Euh, je ne sais pas, peut-être parce qu'il y a encore quelques heures nous pensions que tu étais _morte _? Et qu'ensuite nous avons découvert que tu étais retenue captive dans un foutu camp terroriste ? Et parce que tu as l'air d'avoir été le punching-ball de quelqu'un pendant tout ce temps ? »

Ziva pencha la tête sur le côté puis sourit un peu. « Bien vu. Je te promets, Tony, que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mieux depuis que j'ai quitté Washington. »

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il prit une pose pompeuse et dit : « Je suppose que ça a à voir avec tes huit heures de sommeil _sur mes genoux_. »

Elle ne rebiffa pas sa blague, se contentant de dire : « Ça et le fait que contrairement à mes hôtes des mois passés je ne crois pas que tu veuilles me tuer. »

Il marqua un temps, déglutissant. « Non, je ne veux pas. Tu le sais. D'un autre côté, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, j'étais plutôt certain que _tu _voulais _me_ tuer. »

Voilà, les mots étaient sortis. Quiconque avec un demi-cerveau ne les aurait pas dit maintenant vu ce qu'ils avaient traversé, mais il était sûr que Ziva comprendrait qu'il lui manquait plus d'un demi-cerveau. Alors il les avait dits et maintenant ils tenaient dans l'air entre eux deux.

« Michael, » dit-elle doucement.

Il hocha la tête. « Michael. »

Elle soupira. « Michael est mort. Je croyais l'être aussi. Je n'avais pas d'autres choses à faire que de réfléchir dernièrement. » Elle fit une pause, léchant ses lèvres sèches. Tony lui offrit la bouteille d'eau qui était posée entre eux et elle en prit une gorgée avant de continuer. « Michael n'aurait pas dû mourir. Je n'aurais pas dû être vivante. Et ni l'un ni l'autre ne devrait être entièrement blâmé sur toi. »

Tony entendit ça, essaya de l'ingurgiter mais n'y parvient pas. « Ce qui veut dire … ? »

« Tu ne tires pas sur tes rivaux, Tony. Ou parce qu'ils te taquinent désarmés. J'ai travaillé avec toi suffisamment longtemps pour le savoir. Je… j'ai commencé à accepter le fait que Michael a dû t'attaquer. Tu l'as descendu, oui. Mais il y a dû avoir quelque chose qui t'a fait réagir. Maintenant, je suis en colère contre le monde. Je te blâme toi. Je le blâme lui. Je me blâme moi. »

Il battit des paupières. « Tu ne peux pas te blâmer. Tu n'as pas … »

« Je me blâme moi-même. Je vous ai fait vous rencontrer. »

« Ecoute, Ziva … »

Elle leva une main pour l'interrompre. « Chut. Je survivrai sans écouter ça. » Elle leva la tête, le regardant directement dans les yeux, et le dit encore comme pour se convaincre et lui et elle-même : « Je survivrai. » Et sur ce, elle détourna le regard et ferma les yeux.

Tony la regarda dormir, ou prétendre de la regarder, pour le reste du vol. Il ne savait pas s'il était pardonné ou non. Et il n'allait pas la forcer à en parler de nouveau. Il allait juste … attendre. Il pouvait garder un œil sur elle, s'assurer qu'elle était en sécurité, sans qu'elle le remarque. Il l'avait fait pendant des années.


End file.
